1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of plating suitable for forming plating patterns of a plurality of layers, and relates to a method of manufacturing a micro device suitable for manufacturing one that includes the plating patterns of the plurality of layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In producing various sorts of electronic circuit boards and semiconductor device substrates, plating patterns, which are formed in the shape of plurality of layers and having the same composition with each other, may be formed on a limited portion of the substrate (object to be plated). When configurations (occupation area) of the plating patterns of the plurality of layers differ mutually, plating-current density needs to be adjusted in each of the plurality of layers in the plating in spite of using a plating bath of the same component. For example, the plating-current density is adjusted by controlling electrode area as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H11-1799, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H2-228493.